


I Can do whatever I Want

by Katlyn1948



Series: I Can Keep You Warm [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nervous, someone found out, they can fuck off, will have one more part...maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry deals with the repercussions of being found.





	I Can do whatever I Want

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third part to the "I can Keep you warm" series. I don't know if I will add a fourth part...maybe I will. Maybe it will be after the war..we will see.

His hands were shaking and he couldn’t help the pools of sweat that were forming between his palms. He hadn’t had a chance to escape the curious eyes of the Stark siblings when he exited Arya’s room. No words were exchanged as he looked into Jon’s eyes, signally for him to follow the siblings to the war room.

With is being early morning, there were only a few people present within the war room. It was a scary feeling to be trapped in such closed confines with not one, but two wolves who were demanding answers. He was used to being bit by such wolves, but now he feared that he would be mauled beyond recognition.

Jon had requested the room to be emptied, but stopped a young servant boy before he could scurry away, “Lou, please inform my sister that her presence is needed in the war room.” The boy gave a tight nod and hurried out the door.

Gendry knew he was fucked. He was sure that he would be stripped of his new lord title and whipped for everyone in the castle to see. He could only imagine what it looked like to the two Starks standing before him: A large burly man emerging from their younger sister’s bedchambers who no doubt took her maidenhead. If he had a sister, he can’t say that he wouldn’t feel the same way that Jon was surely feeling.

He was genuinely surprised by Sansa’s cool demeanor about the situation. From the words of Arya Stark, “She always has a royal stick up her ass.” Therefore, it was an added comfort that she didn’t seemed bothered by him escaping her sister’s room in the early morning light.

“Lord Baratheon, did you enjoy your evening?” Lady Sansa asked him with a slight indication of humor behind her voice.

Gendry swallowed and glanced at Jon, whose face warned him to tread carefully, “I-uh…well…I was warm.”

Jon cleared his throat and Gendry noticed that his hand was resting tightly over the hilt of Longclaw. The gesture terrified him, casing his whole body to shiver in fear. Jon was a dear friend, and they even boded over the fact that they were bastards trying to navigate life, but Gendry had overstepped and he was sure that their friendship might never be the same as before.

“I am glad that our walls were able to keep you warm from the cold outside, although, I’m sure my sister had a lot to do with that.” Sansa smiled mischievously. He swore that she was trying to get him killed by her brother and by the harden look on Jon’s face, it was working.

“I can really explain. You see, it is all a misunderstanding.” He managed to breathe out. His voice was quiet and dull and lacked all confidence he was sure that he had just a few minutes ago.

“Well please, Gendry, do explain.” Jon said through gritted teeth.

He could feel his heart begin to race and he was sure that it would pop out of his chest and fall squarely in front of the Stark siblings, “I-I…well you see..I-”

“Why was a summoned to the war ro-” Arya had suddenly burst through the great oak doors, her sentence cut short when she saw the situation before her. Her frustration was evident on her face, but that soon turned to anger as she noticed Gendry sitting across from her siblings, almost as if he was being interrogated for a crime.

“What is going on?” She questioned as she moved to stand by Gendry. Her brows were furrowed together and she had a mix of confusion and anger twisted onto her smooth face.

Sansa stood from her perch as she addressed her sister, “It seems that our newly appointed Lord Baratheon was not as discreet when he was leaving your chambers this morning.”

Gendry noticed the look on Arya’s face. It had paled tremendously, and for the first time since knowing her, he believed that a sense of panic had washed over her body. She glanced down to where he was sitting and between the look of panic he noticed the daggers she was shooting his way. He had _really _fucked up.

“So-so what of it?” Arya brushed it off.

Jon could no longer keep his calm. He slammed his fist against the large war table and bellowed in anger, “What of it!? You had a man come out of your chambers in the early morn! What am I supposed to think, Arya? Judging by the way your hair is askew and his breeches not tucked properly into his boots, I can only assume you were engaged in activities that ladies should not be engaged in!”

Arya scoffed, only adding to Jon’s anger, “What I do in my bed chambers is none of your concern. I am a woman grown and I can do whatever I want with whomever I want to do it with.” 

“Arya-” Gendry tried to intervene, but she shot him a look of death.

“You got us into this mess.” She whispered so only he could hear.

Jon grumbled and Sansa rested a soft hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down, “Arya, how do you even know Gendry? I hadn’t even known he existed until Daenerys named him a lord.”

Gendry shouldn’t have been surprised, but it still hurt, nonetheless, to know that he was nearly invisible to other nobles. 

“That is a rather long story that I wish to not get into.” Arya said calmly.

“Well, are you two to be married?” Sansa asked.

Gendry noticed Arya’s cheeks flush at the question. She hadn’t expected her sister to suggest such a thing, considering even he knew her stance on marriage. Noticing Arya’s sudden quietness, he rose from his seat and cleared his throat to address the Lady Sansa Stark, “If I could speak. Arya and I have known each other for quite some time. We even grew up together, but circumstances caused us to depart. When I saw here again, I was thrilled to have my best friend back, because that is what we are, but we are also lovers. I do love her and I hope she loves me just as much, but if I know one thing about Arya Stark is that she is not the marrying type. To answer your question, Lady Sansa, no, Arya and me are not be married.” 

He wasn’t sure were the confidence came from, perhaps it was Arya’s lack of answer or even the overwhelming feeling to save her from her sibling’s questions, but all he knew was that he had to give them the truth. Give them an explanation. 

“Well, then. I do not see an issue as long you are discreet.” Sansa finally huffed.

Jon tore his gaze to his sister with a dumbfounded look, “I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, come off it, Jon. Arya is right, she is a woman grown. Let her be. Gendry is a good enough man and I can tell he respects her. If she chose him, then he must be worthy.” She explained.

Jon huffed, but nodded in defeat, “Fine, but if I see him coming out of your chambers again, I will skewer him without hesitation.” 

Arya looked at her siblings in shock and then up to where Gendry was standing, “So this…is okay?”

“For now, yes. But if the other lords find out, I cannot promise they will be as forgiving.” Jon grumbled.

Arya smiled, “They can fuck off.”

Gendry let out a laugh, but quickly suppressed it as he saw Jon’s face. He may be okay with the situation now, but that doesn’t mean that he liked the idea of him fucking his little sister.

“Arya, don’t use such language,” Sansa chastised, “And Gendry, I believe there are weapons that need to be made for the upcoming war?”

Gendry took that as a que to leave. He bowed in respect to the Lady Stark and Lord Snow and placed a soft kiss on Arya’s cheek before leaving the war room. He was no more than three steps out the door when Arya came running behind him.

“Welcome to the pack.”


End file.
